Rule Breaker
by vanishingp2000
Summary: Tony pays the price for something that happened in Gibbs' past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Many thanks to Mr VP for the Beta and to Cold Ember for making sure this isn't too 'English.' Any remaining mistakes are mine.**

Outside the basement the storm raged, it made a soothing counterpoint to the rasp of the plane and Gibbs sighed deeply, content to relax after the rigours of the day. The ringing of his cell brought a grimace to his face but he picked it up immediately nonetheless and barked into it, glancing first at the caller ID, DiNozzo. "Gibbs."

"Your package is waiting outside." The voice was deeper than that of his senior field agent and carried no inflection at all. Gibbs' frown deepened even as he hurried up the basement steps. "Hello?" he tried, realising the futility as he heard the dial tone. Pressing his speed dial he got through to Abby. "Abbs, put a trace on DiNozzo's cell, get back to me." Hanging up he could imagine the frown on her face but he had no time to worry about that. His gut was on high alert. Pocketing his cell and drawing his Sig in one smooth motion he approached his door. He peered through the spy hole but saw nothing. Taking a deep breath he whipped the door towards him, gasping as he recognised his 'package' huddled on his front doorstep. Taking a protective stance over the package he quickly swept the area. There was no movement but a muddy footprint caught his eye and he instinctively covered it with the doormat for later. Right now he had more pressing concerns.

Looking again at the bundle at his feet he muttered "What have you gotten into now?" His voice full of concern and his fingers gentle he felt for a pulse on Tony's neck. The man was soaked to the skin and blue with cold, his face lit by the light from the hall was covered in cuts and bruises. Finding a steady beat beneath his fingers Gibbs gently tapped the younger man on the face. "Tony, come on DiNozzo, wake up." He was rewarded with a low moan and a flickering of eyelashes. "Can you tell me where you're hurt?" Gibbs coaxed. He didn't want to cause more damage by moving Tony but was very aware of how vulnerable they were on the doorstep. When no further response was forthcoming he took hold of his agent's shoulders and pulled him as gently as he could inside before quickly shutting and bolting the door.

Without wasting a moment he darted through to the kitchen and secured the back door, calling McGee and arranging for backup and an ambulance as he did so. He then grabbed some clean towels and blankets from the hall closet and returned to DiNozzo. The younger man was stirring slightly, pulling his knees up into a foetal position. Gently Gibbs pulled his hands away and quickly unbuttoned the sodden shirt which was all Tony wore from the waist up. The cloth was ripped in places and clung to the damaged skin beneath his hands. He eased it away as carefully as he could and wrapped his shivering agent in first towels and then blankets. DiNozzo was covered in bruises and Gibbs grimaced as he recognised a boot print on his side. Moving to Tony's legs Jethro realised that he wore nothing on his feet which were icy cold to the touch. He reached for the belt of DiNozzo's pants but stopped when he saw a piece of paper sticking out from the waistband. Not wanting to waste time with gloves he took the corner of a towel and eased it out carefully, dropping it to the floor where it flapped open leaving its stark message in plain view.

THIS TIME I MAKE THE RULES

Gibbs barely spared it a glance as Tony groaned beneath his ministrations, struggling towards consciousness. "Take it easy," he urged, pulling the blankets more tightly around his shivering agent, putting himself in the way of the draught from the door.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered so quietly Gibbs had to strain to hear him.

"Nothing to be sorry for Tony," he soothed, unconsciously stroking back the strands of damp hair from his agent's forehead.

"I won't do it again, I'm sorry."

"What won't you do again?" Gibbs spoke more loudly, worry evident in his voice.

Tony opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the light. "Boss?" he whispered, confusion in his face. "What happened?"

Gibbs realised that the younger man hadn't been talking to him, had perhaps been reliving something from his past, he filed it away for later instead asking in turn. "You tell me Tony, what do you remember?"

DiNozzo closed his eyes and took a careful breath. "I remember leaving the office. I think I got home."

"You were going to get a pizza on the way, said something about Mario's."

"I think," he paused, wincing as he shifted slightly, "yeah, I did, Mario threw in some of Gina's sweet cakes," Tony smiled around a split lip at the memory.

"Did you take them home?" As he spoke Gibbs removed the last of Tony's sodden clothing and wrapped him carefully in the rest of the blankets. His mind was working overtime, he couldn't shake the feeling that trouble was still lurking around the corner. _THIS TIME I MAKE THE RULES. _

Beside him on the floor Tony nodded slightly. "I did get home, I put the pizza on the counter, I remember kicking off my shoes and jacket, was just about to go eat when there was a knock at the door. It felt wrong so I took my Sig, looked through the spy hole," he frowned faintly, remembering. "Apparently I took too long to answer the door, they kicked it in. I tried Boss," he sighed regretfully, "I landed a few but there were too many of them." He let his head fall back exhausted.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"DiNozzo shook his head slightly, immediately regretting the movement. "I have vague flashes, outside somewhere, it was wet, a train maybe. Sorry Boss, I'm really not sure, think I must have lost consciousness."

_I'm not surprised_, Gibbs thought, but kept it to himself. He looked at his watch, what was keeping that ambulance? DiNozzo's face looked pinched with pain and cold but he seemed more alert for which Gibbs was grateful, the younger man had some deep bruising around his left eye and may well have a concussion. Grabbing his cell he called McGee again for an update.

The young agent answered on the first ring. "Sorry Boss," he began, bringing a frown to his supervisor's face which he must have been aware of for he hurried on quickly. "There has been an explosion down town, all available crews are involved. Ducky's on his way to you now."

"Good work McGee," Gibbs acknowledged, thinking quickly. "I need you and Ziva to head over to Tony's apartment, he was attacked and dumped on my doorstep." He ignored McGee's quick intake of breath and hurried on. "Tell Abby and Palmer to stay at NCIS, no-one is to go out without backup. As soon as you process Tony's apartment drop the evidence off with Abbs and then both of you head over here, there's a footprint that may be relevant." He hung up and dialled Abby. "Abbs, where's Tony's cell?"

"It's switched off Gibbs, I'm all set to go as soon as it comes on again. What's up?" she sounded worried.

"Tony was attacked, he's with me," Gibbs gave her the shortened version. "McGee will fill you in but I want you to stay where you are. Something's hinky," he added for her benefit.

"Is he alright?" she asked nervously, picking up easily that Gibbs hadn't mentioned her friend's condition at all.

"He's been beaten Abbs, he'll be ok but right now I need to look after him and I need you to stay put."

"You just take care of him Bossman."

"Good girl," he said hanging up and turning back to his charge. "Ducky's on his way."

"Good, don't want to go to the hospital."

"That's up to Ducky," Gibbs countered, taking in the pale face with the darkening bruises. Hearing a car outside he quickly reached up and turned off the light before grabbing his Sig and going to the door. He peered through the spy hole and, satisfied, opened it quickly to let the elderly Medical Examiner inside. "Thanks for coming so quickly Duck," he said, watching as the ME knelt down beside Tony.

"I left Mr Palmer finishing up on the Grieves autopsy, "Mallard stated as he shone a penlight in DiNozzo's eye. "He knows not to go home. What's going on Jethro?"

"Not sure yet Duck," Jethro indicated the note on the floor with his head. "Look after Tony for me and then we'll see."

"Of course," Ducky replied kindly, carefully pulling aside the blankets and towels to look at DiNozzo's torso. "Dear me, Anthony," he continued, "that must be painful hmm, let's see about making you more comfortable."

Ten minutes later Mallard straightened up and helped Tony into a sitting position. He had bathed the wounds on the younger man's face and body and wrapped his ribs, one or two of which he suspected were cracked. Now he wanted to move them to somewhere warmer and more comfortable so that he could suture the cuts around the eye and cheek bone. He looked over at the stairs and found Gibbs waiting with a set of sweats in his hands. "These should fit him Duck, I've put the fire on in the living room. Stay away from the window."

"Excellent Jethro, help me get Tony to the sofa and then I think something warm to drink and not strong coffee for us please," he added with a smile.

Positioning themselves on either side of DiNozzo they gently helped him to his feet and into the living room where they settled him on the sofa. Tony breathed heavily and was shaking still as Ducky helped him dress in the borrowed clothing. Wrapping the blanket tightly around him again the ME swiftly sutured the worst of the cuts on the young man's face. He was worried that shock might be setting in and took the offered cup of soup gratefully when Gibbs handed it to him. "Here you are Anthony," he encouraged. "Try a little of this."

DiNozzo obediently snaked a hand out from beneath the blanket and took the cup, sipping gingerly. He winced as the cup caught his split lip before swallowing another mouthful. "Something's wrong Boss," he said simply.

"Ya think DiNozzo?" Gibbs usual caustic reply lacked some of its customary heat; privately he applauded his senior agent's instincts. His gut was screaming at him but Tony only had half of the story. Silently he held out the note, now safely tucked into an evidence bag. "Anything said about leaving me a message?" he asked.

Tony closed his eyes, trying to piece the varied images in his head into a coherent whole. Faces swam before him, angry and dark. He heard them cursing Gibbs but nothing specific came to mind. "I can see four men Boss," he said slowly, "one face I could pick out if we have him on file. They talked about you, forcefully. I'd say it's personal."

"Then they should deal with me personally."

"Do you have any idea who it could be Boss?"

Gibbs had been pacing the room but now threw himself down on a chair sighing. "No," he shook his head. "There's something nagging at the back of my mind, we're missing something here."

DiNozzo leant his head against the back of the sofa, it was aching abominably and he was struggling to keep his thoughts straight. Fleeting images continued to pass through his mind and his body recoiled at the remembered hurts. A hand gently took the cup out of his hand and he felt his pulse being taken by cool fingers. "You need to rest Anthony," Ducky spoke softly, tucking the blanket around him again. "Everything will become clear in time."

Tony closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off. He had just about dropped fully into sleep when the world erupted into a cacophony of sound around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Many thanks to Mr VP for the Beta and to Cold Ember for making sure this isn't too 'English.' Any remaining mistakes are mine**

**AN Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they really made my day. It's great to know that people are enjoying my story.**

Gibbs reacted instantly, drawing his gun and moving to cover DiNozzo and Ducky. The initial round of noise had stopped and all was still for a moment.

"It was the basement Boss," DiNozzo was struggling to get up, fully awake as adrenaline kicked in.

"Stay here," Gibbs ordered, giving Tony his Glock from its ankle strap.

The younger man pulled himself off the sofa and quickly doused the lights as Gibbs left the room. "Get down Ducky," he said quietly, moving to peer out of the window. As he watched a car pulled off from down the street, all but invisible, save for the blur of movement. Tony called Ducky over to watch for any further signs of action then made his way as quickly as he could to the basement stairs where intermittent noises still broke the stillness.

Peering down into the gloom he could just make out Gibbs frantically moving around the shell of his boat. The smell of cordite filled the air. Gibbs was coughing almost continuously now and Tony felt the bite at the back of his throat as he carefully descended the stairs.

"Put the light on DiNozzo," Gibbs called out to him even as Tony realised what had happened. Some sick bastard was having a lot of fun at their expense. Fortunately Gibbs' distrust of technology didn't extend to having a fire extinguisher at home and he stood now in the middle of his boat frame putting out the last of the small fires caused by the lit box of fireworks.

"He's playing with us," Gibbs said in disgust. "Nothing much more than fire crackers in here, just wanted to show us what he could do."

Cold anger radiated from him and Tony almost felt sympathy for the perp for having to face Gibbs when they caught up with him. Almost, but the adrenaline rush was fading and he found himself sitting down heavily on the top step without really being aware of how he got there.

Gibbs was at his side in an instant. "Take it easy Tony," he said between coughs. "Let's get back to Ducky." With one last look to make sure all of the fires were out he helped the younger man back to his feet and into the living room.

Mallard looked away from the window as they entered. "All quiet," he whispered. "What happened?" he asked as he assisted Gibbs in getting Tony back to the sofa.

"Bastard lit a box of firecrackers in my boat," Gibbs still panted slightly, words interspersed with wracking coughs.

"Sit down Jethro," Ducky instructed, steering Gibbs down beside DiNozzo. "Was there much damage?"

"Have to wait until we've bagged and tagged and got the trash out of the way to be sure but I don't think so. He was making a point."

"Was he here?" Mallard asked, concerned.

"Must have been at some point but I think it was set off by remote. Abbs will tell us soon enough." He reached for his cell to call McGee as the ME headed for the kitchen for some water. "Put gloves on Duck, we need to do a complete work up here too. Yeah, McGee," Gibbs turned his attention to the cell in his hand. "Where are you?"

"Back at the Navy Yard Boss," the young man replied quickly. "Tony's place was a mess, we've bagged and tagged and got everything back to Abby. We'll be on our way to you in a couple of minutes."

"He's been here too," Gibbs informed him shortly. "Park down the street and keep a lookout on the driveway. They dumped Tony on the doorstep and they left a gift buried in my boat. We're at least one step behind him at the moment and I want answers." He closed the cell without waiting for a reply from McGee and gratefully accepted the glass of water from Ducky.

"I need to get back to the office Boss," Tony spoke up from where he had been sitting quietly next to Gibbs. "I can go through old cases and mug shots."

"You're in no state to drive DiNozzo. As soon as McGee and Ziva get here they can process and we'll head back. Until this bastard is nailed no-one is to be alone."

Tony nodded slightly, accepting the sense in what Gibbs said. Truth be told he felt like hell, the smoke had added to his feeling of nausea and his body ached abominably but, on the plus side, his head was clearer and he had got a clear picture in his mind of one of his assailants. It wasn't anyone he'd seen before but it wasn't the one who'd been calling the shots either. As he sorted his recollections of the attack in his mind he could almost sense someone standing in the background, jeering, shouting encouragement but not entering into the fight himself. Tony was pretty sure that once that man had a face it would be one he would recognise.

He jumped slightly as someone touched his shoulder gently and turned to see Gibbs looking at him intently.

"You ok Tony?" the older man asked, concerned. "You zoned out there for a while."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Tony smiled a little. "I was remembering. They grabbed me in my apartment and must have knocked me out. The next thing I remember I was on the ground in the mud, three of them were having a go at me but someone in the background, behind me, was cheering them on. He's the one we want, I'm sure of it.

Gibbs nodded grimly. "Someone with an axe to grind, who wants us to find him, or at least to know who he is," he mused.

His thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of McGee and Ziva. Gibbs led them into the living room, already explaining what they needed to be looking for. "There must have been some sort of timing device or remote control but I want photos and sketches of everything, including the footprint under the mat. It will be light enough to search outside in an hour or so. I'll send Murphy's team back with the truck and some help."

"Are you leaving Boss?" McGee asked as he entered the room.

"Tony can give us a face for one of his attackers and I'll feel better to have at least one of the team back with Abby and Palmer."

McGee nodded and, turning, got his first look at DiNozzo. "Wow Tony," he began. "That's pretty spectacular. Um, I mean, are you ok?"

"Ouch," Ziva sympathised. "They certainly did a letter on you."

"Number," DiNozzo and McGee chorused automatically.

"Come on people," Gibbs interrupted impatiently. "This guy is too far ahead of us as it is. McGee, as soon as we've gone lock the door until you're both ready to process outside. Keep me posted on anything you find."

"On it Boss."

"Keys," Gibbs held out his hand. "You got the gear?" At McGee's nod he reached down a hand to help DiNozzo to his feet. "Coming Duck?"

"We can take my car Jethro, there's no need to strand McGee and Ziva here."

Gibbs shook his head. "He's been here Duck, we don't know if he's interfered with your transmission or brakes, we'll take the truck."

"Oh dear," Mallard said slowly. "I'm sorry Jethro, I'm afraid I didn't think of that."

Gibbs didn't reply just pulled DiNozzo's arm over his shoulder as he felt the younger man stumble beside him before nodding to Ziva who was waiting, gun at the ready, to cover them as they walked to the truck waiting down the street. The rain still fell heavily, the thunder overhead echoing Gibbs' mood.

Across the street, waiting patiently in the shadows, a man watched, oblivious to the rain, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Many thanks to Mr VP for the Beta and to Cold Ember for making sure this isn't too 'English.' Any remaining mistakes are mine.**

**AN Thank you again for the lovely reviews, they really made my day. Interesting idea Sabrina but you'll have to wait and see!**

**AN Tiny spoilers for Frame Up.**

Arriving back at the Navy Yard Gibbs lost no time in heading for Abby's lab. Loud music was blaring as usual and Abby was peering intently at her computer screen.

Gibbs flicked her pig tails as he came up behind her. "Anything Abbs?" he asked.

"I've isolated two distinct fingerprints from Tony's apartment that don't belong to him. One from the doorframe, the other the phone." As she spoke she was looking beyond Gibbs to DiNozzo who had entered the lab quietly behind the older man and was now leaning against her workbench. He looked haggard, the effort of walking from the parking garage had taken its toll on his abused body and Abby quickly got up and pushed her seat towards him. "Sit," she commanded, "before you fall down." She looked at him intently. "Should you even be here?" she asked finally, rubbing her hand gently over his back.

"He's not going anywhere Abbs," Gibbs spoke first. "Everyone stays here until this perp is caught."

"What's going on Bossman?" she asked quietly, with none of her usual exuberance.

For answer Gibbs handed over the paper with its stark message. "See what you can find on this."

Abby took the paper and nodded, turning back to Tony she asked. "Any fingerprints I should be ruling out?"

DiNozzo smiled slightly. "Not fresh ones," he admitted, "haven't been home much lately. Why would there be prints on my phone?" he wondered. "I'll check the calls." He pushed himself up, unable to mask the wince at the pain the movement caused him.

Abby smiled at him in sympathy before looking pointedly at Gibbs who smiled at her in turn and followed the younger man out, walking close enough to support him if needed. Satisfied the Goth turned back to her computer and the evidence bags littering her workbench.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Half an hour later the mood in the bullpen was sombre. Tony had run a check on all of the calls both to and from his landline and had drawn a blank; he hadn't even had any messages for a couple of days.

"Cleaning service? Gibbs suggested.

DiNozzo shook his head. "Only come once a week and they're due in tomorrow. I'd better put them off," he decided. "Be a hell of a shock for Marie walking into a crime scene. Anyway," he added, "her prints would be all over."

"You haven't had any visitors using the phone?"

Again DiNozzo shook his head before mentally deciding that he would be better off keeping it still. "We've been working late a lot recently Boss, haven't even been out for a drink in over a week. I've made a few calls in that time though. Maybe he was going to make a call but something stopped him."

"Or maybe it got knocked off the hook in the fight." Gibbs rubbed his face thoughtfully. "We'll work on another angle for now, any luck with the mug shots?"

"Not yet." DiNozzo slammed his pencil down on the desk in frustration. He sat with one arm supporting his ribs and looked alarmingly pale. Gibbs knew for sure that he was hurting as he hadn't uttered one word of complaint or tried to milk sympathy as he always did with any minor injury.

"How far back are you going?"

"Five years, including cold cases."

"You know him from working at NCIS?"

"I don't know him, my gut says there's a connection," DiNozzo replied shortly.

"Good enough," Gibbs looked over at him. "Ten more minutes Tony then you need to lie down, you're no use to anyone if you pass out."

"DiNozzo's don't pass out Boss," Tony complained but his heart wasn't in it and Gibbs let it ride. Much as he wanted to nail the creep who was baiting them he wasn't about to do it at the expense of one of his team. His phone rang and he snatched it up, listening intently. Finally he spoke. "That's good work Abbs, send it on up here."

Tony looked over at him from his desk and watched as Gibbs took up the remote and switched to the feed from Abby's lab. The older man took note of the fact that he didn't get up. "Abby's got a hit on the print from the phone," he said and waited as the picture came up. "Robert Taylor, served five years for aggravated assault, been out for nine months."

"That's him Boss," DiNozzo was triumphant. "I'm sure of it, he's older, hair shorter but it's definitely him."

"Well remembered Tony," Gibbs commended. "Now lie down and get some rest. I'll run a check on who he served time with." He turned to his computer while keeping a surreptitious eye on the younger man as he eased himself out of his seat and down onto the floor. DiNozzo moved stiffly to lie down on his back, the movement clearly causing him pain but he didn't say anything and soon his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Satisfied Gibbs turned his attention back to the searches in front of him. Noticing his message waiting light flashing he clicked to open it. "Dammit," he cursed quietly, grabbing his cell and hitting the speed dial for McGee. "Are you nearly done?" he barked as soon as the call was answered.

"We've bagged and tagged everything in the basement Boss, it's still too dark to search properly outside."

"I need you back here, bring Ziva and leave Murphy to finish up. Someone can collect his team later."

"What's up Boss?"

"He's sent another message," Gibbs looked at the words on the screen in front of him. "I need you to see if you can trace it, Abby's got her hands full."

"What does it say?" McGee asked quietly.

"Rules were made to be broken," Gibbs quoted and hung up. Grimacing he looked up as the elevator dinged and Ducky walked out. He had been helping Palmer to complete the autopsy and now wanted to check up on DiNozzo.

The ME looked around the bullpen and seeing Gibbs seated at the only lighted area walked across to him. "Ah Jethro," he began. "Where is young Anthony?" At Gibbs' nod he followed his gaze and saw the injured agent asleep on the floor behind his desk. "Jethro," he admonished. "When I said that he should lie down I meant in a bed, not on the floor."

"He doesn't want pampering Duck, there's a job to be done."

Ducky coughed his displeasure, though he had to admit that DiNozzo looked peaceful enough. "How does he seem?" he asked at last.

"Not good," Gibbs admitted. "He hasn't complained once."

"Ah."

"We've had another message," Gibbs said, changing the subject and turning the screen to show the ME. "Do you remember Robert Taylor?" he asked. "We arrested him for aggravated assault nearly six years ago."

Mallard turned to look at the plasma thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe so; he attacked a young girl near Bethesda."

"He was one of the group that attacked DiNozzo."

"The one that Anthony recognised?"

Gibbs nodded. "Abby ID'd his fingerprint too; she hasn't had any luck with the other print yet."

"Perhaps someone will have been careless with the fireworks too," Mallard suggested.

Gibbs frowned, looking over at DiNozzo as the younger man stirred restlessly. "Let's hope so Duck," he said. "We need to find him before he tries something else."

"You will Jethro," Mallard asserted, his eyes following his friends. "I'll go and find a blanket, he shouldn't get cold."

"Thanks Ducky." Gibbs turned back to his computer as the ME left on his errand but he was soon disturbed again by an agitated muttering coming from DiNozzo. His mind went back to the younger man's words when he first regained consciousness. _I'm sorry, I won't do it again _and he frowned. He knew very little of DiNozzo's family life, for someone so open Tony kept a lot hidden, perhaps for good reason. Not for the first time Gibbs wondered. Occasionally Tony let things slip and Gibbs had already worked out for himself that he had had a very lonely childhood, the man's constant need for acknowledgement and affirmation suggested a deep seated insecurity on a personal level. Tony had, in fact, said as much when in Fornell's holding cell. He shook his head, what kind of parent dressed a ten year old in a sailor suit?

DiNozzo was becoming increasingly agitated, rolling his head from side to side. Gibbs got up quickly and moved to sit on the floor beside him, his back to the desk.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tony muttered, sweat breaking out on his brow.

Worried that he would hurt himself further Gibbs reached out and rubbed the younger man's shoulder gently. "Tony, it's alright, you're safe now," he soothed quietly.

His words didn't have the desired affect as DiNozzo suddenly shot up, crying out in pain as he did so. Gibbs quickly grabbed his shoulders in support and eased him back to the ground, talking quietly all the time to calm him. "Take it easy Tony," he muttered, "it was a long time ago."

Groggily DiNozzo opened his eyes, taking deep breaths as far as his injured ribs would allow. "Sorry Boss," he whispered, not making eye contact.

"Don't worry about it," Gibbs answered, leaving his hand behind his agent's neck to ground him. "Bad dream?"

Tony shuddered. "Yeah, you could say that," he agreed.

"Want to talk about it?" Gibbs offered.

DiNozzo was silent and Gibbs wondered if perhaps he'd pushed too hard when finally the younger man said quietly. "He never hit me, not once, barely even acknowledged my existence." Meeting Gibbs' eyes finally and seeing only the concern that the senior agent had allowed to show for once, rather than pity, Tony continued. "I'd done something he disapproved of." Closing his eyes wearily he sighed, "I can't even remember what it was now, it happened a lot, him disapproving I mean. I guess I figured he was a miserable drunk."

"What happened?" Gibbs prompted when Tony fell silent.

"He grounded me for a month."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, being grounded and tied to a solitary existence would have been hard for someone as gregarious as Tony. To do it for a month seemed particularly harsh.

"It wasn't like it was the first time Boss," DiNozzo spoke quietly, without self pity. "It's just that it was the end of the season and I missed the playoffs, nearly lost my place on the team."

Gibbs looked down at his agent, seeing for a moment the lonely little boy. Uncharacteristically he moved his hands to Tony's cheeks and looked him in the eye. "You are not alone anymore DiNozzo," he assured the young man quietly, before tapping his cheek gently. "Now, get some sleep."

Tony stared at him for a moment before smiling softly and nodding. "Thanks Boss," he whispered, eyes closing.

Gibbs smiled in turn and waited until DiNozzo's breathing evened out in sleep before levering himself to his feet and meeting Ducky's eyes with a rueful smile as he held out his hands for the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Many thanks to Mr VP for the Beta and to Cold Ember for making sure this isn't too 'English.' Any remaining mistakes are mine.**

**AN Thank you again for the lovely reviews and your interesting comments, they really made my day. I will reply personally as soon as the alerts arrive, if they do! There's no shipping, I like the father/son dynamic as well.**

McGee hurried into the bullpen and went straight to Gibbs' desk. "How's Tony?" he asked as Gibbs stood to allow him access to his computer.

"Sleeping," replied Gibbs dryly, looking meaningfully over at the body on the floor.

"Oh," McGee ducked his head and lowered his voice, already tapping on the keyboard. "Ziva's gone down to Abby with the evidence bags Boss."

Gibbs nodded acknowledgement. "Murphy?"

"Checking your kitchen, should be light enough outside in another half hour."

Gibbs began to pace. He was missing something, he knew it. Walking over to McGee's desk he called up the search he had been running when McGee interrupted him. Taylor hadn't had many visitors in prison but his gut was telling him that he had definitely been recruited there. He called up inmate lists for the time of Taylor's imprisonment and began to search for any inmates with connections to any NCIS cases from the past five years.

For a few minutes the bull pen was silent as both men worked. The silence was broken abruptly when DiNozzo's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up too quickly. He couldn't contain the groan as he eased his stiff and sore body back to the floor. Gibbs was at his side immediately, holding a restraining hand to his shoulder, a question in his eyes.

"Karl," DiNozzo ground out, his eyes closed in pain.

Gibbs threw a glance across at McGee who was half out of his seat. The young man shook his head.

"Karl?" Gibbs questioned.

Tony blinked, trying to focus his good eye. The left was all but swollen shut by now Gibbs noted. "Just before I passed out, it was muddy, Taylor stood under a flood light. He turned around and said something to someone behind him. I think," he paused and swallowed painfully. "I think he called him Karl."

"Good job Tony," Gibbs commended, patting the shoulder he still held. "How many floodlights?" he queried, gently teasing the memory from DiNozzo's subconscious.

"They were all round the pitch," Tony smiled slightly at the memory. "Minor league, small stadium." He frowned slightly. "That's when I heard the train."

"On it Boss," McGee called from Gibbs' desk. A few moments later he put a map onto the plasma.

Gibbs helped DiNozzo to his feet so that the younger man could see the screen, pushing him gently into his seat as he swayed.

"There are four possibilities within an hour's drive of your house Boss," McGee reported. "Tony was left on your doorstep two hours after leaving work so, allowing time for him to go to Mario's and then home, an hour away from your place seems the maximum possible distance."

Gibbs nodded, agreeing with the assessment. He looked sideways at DiNozzo. The younger man was hunched over in his chair and was shivering slightly. Gibbs bent over and picked up the discarded blanket, wrapping it around Tony's shoulders before asking if there was anything else that he remembered.

Before he had a chance to reply McGee spoke again, pointing to the screen. "Each of the train lines run night services Boss but these two run hourly services, both on the hour. This one," he pointed again, "has trains every fifteen minutes and this one every half hour."

Gibbs frowned. DiNozzo had left just a little after 21:00 hours. He wouldn't have gotten home before 22:00 by the time he had stopped at Mario's so each of the lines would have most likely been on night service timetables by the time he had been attacked. Turning again to the injured man he asked. "Can you tell how many trains you heard Tony?"

DiNozzo shook his head doubtfully. "I can only remember one clearly," he said, tongue sticking out in concentration. "It blew a whistle," he suddenly realised, pushing himself out of his seat to look more closely at the screen.

"This one," McGee pointed excitedly. "It's the only line that crosses a road within a half mile of the stadium, that must be our best bet."

Gibbs looked at his watch, five AM; they would be able to see clearly by the time they arrived. "McGee," he barked. "Have you traced the message?"

"To a point Boss," McGee admitted, "but it's been expertly encrypted. I've got decryption programs running but they'll take time."

"Send the data to Abby she can monitor it while we're gone. Feed the traces from the prison records down to her lab too."

"On it Boss, I'll factor in the name Karl if you can give me five minutes."

Gibbs nodded. "Ziva and I'll meet you in the garage," he said, gathering a set of keys from his desk. "DiNozzo."

"I'll run the searches from Abby's lab Boss," Tony said, anticipating Gibbs' orders.

His superior smiled faintly. "Come on, we'll see what she's got. Five minutes McGee," he warned as he escorted DiNozzo from the bullpen. Once in the elevator Gibbs asked quietly. "You up for this?"

DiNozzo smiled slightly. "Well hanging around Abby sure beats the dreams I've been having Boss."

Gibbs snorted. "You look like hell."

"Yeah? Well I have felt better," Tony admitted. "But I'm fine to run searches, maybe jog another memory or two."

Gibbs nodded, making a mental note to call Ducky on the way to the garage. He and Palmer could wait in Abby's lab too, help her with the testing and be on hand should Tony need anything. Satisfied he strode out of the elevator and into the lab without another word followed, a little more slowly, by DiNozzo.

"Anything Abbs?" he asked after turning her music down to a more tolerable level.

"It looks like you were right Gibbs; the fireworks were set off by remote. There are the remains of a detonator here," she held up an evidence bag. "I should be able to tell you more when I've had a closer look."

"Any prints?"

"Maybe," she was noncommittal. "It's pretty faint but I may be able to lift a partial from what's left of the box."

"Do what you can?" Gibbs kissed her quickly on the forehead. "Ziva, with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, already moving to follow.

"DiNozzo may have remembered where he was beaten," Gibbs was already out of the door and his reply was lost to the two left in the lab.

Abby turned to look at Tony frowning when she saw the darkening bruises and the hunched way he was carrying himself. Knowing better than to be overly sympathetic when he was really hurting she simply took him gently by the arm and steered him into a seat, bringing a laptop over to him.

"Thanks Abbs," he smiled faintly, leaning into her touch for a moment, drawing on her strength. "McGee should be sending the decryption programs down here and the searches." He pulled his blanket more tightly around his shoulders and opened the laptop. "I'll work on the searches."

"What are we searching for?"

Tony quickly filled her in on what he had remembered, marvelling at her energy levels after pulling an all-nighter. Then again, this was Abby he reasoned, she was always bubbly, automatically he glanced at her trash can, counting the Caff-Pow! cups, smiling as he caught her eye.

"Want some?" she asked holding up yet another cup.

Mentally Tony tested his stomach before deciding that perhaps Abby's drink of choice wouldn't be a good idea. "Nah," he shook his head very slightly. "Got any water?" he asked finally.

"A wise choice Anthony," Ducky concurred as he and Palmer entered the lab. A quick glance at his assistant had Jimmy scurrying to the nearest vending machine for a bottle of water. Ducky himself gently turned Tony's face towards the light so that he could look more closely at his damaged left eye. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine Ducky," Tony began before meeting the ME's gaze and adding succinctly. "Sore."

The elderly physician checked his watch before reaching into his pocket for a small bottle. He shook out a couple of pills and handed them to Tony, together with the water bottle Palmer had just brought in. "They're just for the pain," Ducky assured, reading the younger man easily. "They won't make you sleepy." _Won't keep you awake either, _he added mentally.

"Thanks," DiNozzo smiled slightly, taking the pills. "I can't shake the feeling Gibbs is walking into a trap."

"How could that be Anthony? Ducky reasoned. "Taylor and his friends can't have been at all sure that you would remember anything."

"I just know that whoever is behind this has been one step ahead of us all along," the young man replied, resolutely opening the laptop and calling up the searches Gibbs had set running.

Outside the sky lightened imperceptibly with the approach of dawn.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

With Gibbs driving they made it to the stadium in good time. He drove around the area slowly before parking but there was nothing obviously out of place. The floodlights were no longer lit and everything appeared quiet.

Getting out of the car Gibbs sent Ziva and McGee around to the back of the stands while he approached the small office building to the right of the car park. It was in darkness and the door, when he tried it, was locked. Not wanting to push things without a warrant, yet, Gibbs peered in through the windows and could just make out a couple of tidy desks arranged at right angles to each other. A filing cabinet stood in one corner with a coffee machine standing on top of it. His stomach growled at the sight and he sighed deeply. His gut was screaming at him and he knew without a doubt that they had guessed correctly. This was the place that Tony had been beaten; they just had to prove it. As if to echo his thoughts a train whistled in the distance, the sound cutting through the rain.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony sighed deeply, bracing his hand across his chest as his ribs protested. His hand was moving to his pocket for his cell before he remembered that he was still wearing borrowed clothing and his cell had yet to be found.

"What is it?" Abby asked, looking intently over at him.

"I think we may have found our connection," he said hurriedly. "I need to let the Boss know."

Quickly Abby got up and brought a phone over to him, pressing the speed dial for Gibbs as she did so. As she handed it over her eyes questioned her friend.

"Karl Masterson visited Taylor in prison, three times over the last six months before he was released." Tony frowned at the phone in his hand, willing Gibbs to pick up. At Abby's look he continued. "Masterson is the half brother of Peter Wilkins, Gibbs put him away for the rape and murder of three naval cadets," he frowned again continuing slowly. "It was only by following the rules to the letter that we got him."

Abby looked over at him in horror. "This time I make the rules," she quoted. "Come on Bossman, pick up," she willed, quickly cutting the connection and dialling again.

At the other end of the line the cell fell from lax fingers as Gibbs' body joined those of Ziva and McGee to lie face down in the mud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**Many thanks to Mr VP for the Beta and to Cold Ember for making sure this isn't too 'English.' Any remaining mistakes are mine.**

**AN Thank you once again for the lovely reviews. I hope that you enjoy the last part of the story.**

Adrenaline pumping through his body Tony felt wired, he knew that he would pay for it later but for now he was more than willing to pay the price.

"LEOs are on the way to the stadium," he told Abby crisply, "ETA two minutes, Murphy's team will follow up but they won't get there for another half hour. I'll have them look for any security footage too," he added turning back to his laptop.

"What have you found on Masterson?" Ducky asked causing Tony to start slightly, having forgotten he was in the room.

Recovering quickly he looked back to his search data, transferring it to the plasma screen. "He owns the stadium, bought it three months ago. Prior to that he worked at Jefferson Computing as a programmer." Tony looked significantly across at Abby before continuing. "Wilkins was his younger brother, same mother and they were raised together. Apparently they were very close."

"So he has probably been plotting his revenge for some time," Ducky mused.

"Perhaps he had to wait until he could afford it?" Palmer spoke up from where he had been running analyses for Abby.

"I think what probably pushed him over the edge was the death of his brother in prison six months ago," Tony said grimly. "Apparently he got into an argument with the other inmates and was beaten to death."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Head pounding he became aware of someone moaning beside him. The noise increased and gradually Gibbs forced his eyes open only to find himself looking directly at McGee. The younger man's eyes were creased in pain but as Gibbs watched he moaned again and moved slightly, starting when he saw Gibbs staring at him.

"Boss," McGee's voice was barely a whisper.

"Are you alright McGee?" Gibbs asked quietly, forcing his own voice to cooperate.

"Um, I guess so," McGee replied, frowning as he tried to rub his eyes only to find his hands tied behind his back.

"Don't bother," a voice spoke coldly from behind them both. "Your lady friend already tried, it only got her another headache."

The owner of the voice laughed, the sound harsh in the confined space and Gibbs attempted to roll over to look at him. That got him a kick in the kidneys which set off a jackhammer in his skull causing him to change tactics. Breathing gently until the pain subsided he listened carefully. They were moving, he could hear traffic outside the vehicle which, from the little he could see, was a small van. They were lying on the floor, the metal cold beneath his cheek.

Catching McGee's eye he mouthed, "Ziva?"

McGee raised his eyebrows indicating the space behind Gibbs who moved his feet slightly to come up against another body. _Damnit _he thought viciously, trying to remember what had happened. He recalled coming up empty round the offices and moving into the stadium itself. Creasing his eyes he saw again Ziva and McGee standing in the middle of the pitch looking around. As he had watched first McGee and then Ziva had slumped slowly to the ground. He had drawn his gun and started to run towards them, looking around frantically but, even as he ran, he'd felt a pinch in his neck and time had seemed to slow down. His cell had started ringing and somehow he'd gotten it out of his pocket but his fingers hadn't been able to hold it and it had joined him in the mud of the playing field. Try as he might he couldn't put a face to the figure he had seen coming towards them.

"Not long now," the voice spoke again from behind him. "We'll soon be there and then you can get to watch your friends suffer before you all die."

"Your argument is with me," Gibbs began, turning his head slightly.

"That is no longer the point," the voice interrupted, kicking the bound man again, the unspoken order clear.

Gibbs shut up, the man behind him making sure of his continued silence by knocking his head forcefully against the side of the van.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

DiNozzo slammed the phone back into its cradle his face blank. "They've gone," he told the expectant group. "LEOs found Gibbs' cell on the pitch and it looks as though three bodies were dragged to the entrance. Security cameras shot out."

"Oh dear," Ducky muttered, his thoughtful eyes full of concern.

Abby flew to her computer to attempt a trace on McGee and Ziva's cells while Tony returned to the search data. Tense minutes later Abby hit her desk in frustration. "Nothing," she said succinctly. "They are switched off."

All eyes turned to Tony who put his current data up on the plasma screen. "I have a feeling we're running out of time here," he said grimly and looked across at Mallard. "What's your best guess Duck? Put the possibilities in priority order for us."

Mallard studied the screen intently. "Raised in New York State, I doubt he's going that far, both he and his brother worked in and around DC until Wilkins was arrested," he paused then looked directly at DiNozzo. "I think that's it my boy, I think he will have taken them to where Gibbs arrested his brother."

"Thanks Duck." Tony stood quickly. "Abbs, get Waterson and Markham to meet me out front in a sedan then redirect Murphy's team."

"Tony," Ducky began.

"I'm fine Ducky," DiNozzo interrupted, already halfway out the door.

"You'll feel it later," Mallard muttered, hurrying after the younger man, proffering his cell phone. "Here, you may need this," he said simply.

DiNozzo grimaced, taking the phone gratefully. "Thanks," he said quietly, acknowledging the ME's unspoken message. _Bring them back._

Out front he slid into the passenger seat of the sedan and gave directions. Gibbs had arrested Wilkins only a few yards from where the last of his murders had been committed. All of the cadets had been raped and murdered within a two-block radius and Wilkins had felt the need to watch, to be there when their bodies were discovered and their deaths investigated. He had been a seemingly innocent bystander in each case and only Gibbs' insistence on details and his perseverance had led to a successful prosecution. DiNozzo shivered, shifting in his seat. This family was unhinged and he knew instinctively that if they didn't get there soon they would be too late.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs felt himself hauled to his feet and shook his head to try and clear the cobwebs. He didn't know how long they had been travelling as he had lost consciousness again after being kicked in the head. He stumbled slightly as he was led out of the van and used the opportunity to look around carefully. Suddenly everything clicked into place, Peter Wilkins, this was the residential area where he had preyed on, raped and murdered naval cadets. But Wilkins was inside; he'd been given life. Casting his mind back to the trial Gibbs took a mental look around the courtroom and there he had it. Sitting directly behind the defendant was the man who stood in front of him now, his eyes cold, a smile on his face. Wilkins brother.

Gibbs stood straighter, ignoring the pull in his shoulders from his bound hands and looked the man calmly in the eye. "Your brother is paying for his crimes," he said firmly. "None of my team was responsible for putting him away."

"My brother is dead. You shall suffer as I have," Masterson spoke without inflection but the look in his eyes made Gibbs' blood run cold and he looked around quickly, gauging their chances of escape. The once bustling service housing block was now deserted, personnel having been relocated after the murders. Signs proclaimed the whole area as being slated for redevelopment. He had a feeling that Masterson would like nothing more than an opportunity to hunt them down should they try to escape. Unfortunately he couldn't take the chance that he wouldn't just shoot first and bury the bodies later. At the moment Masterson held all the cards.

Gibbs was hustled unceremoniously into the house in front of him. He had known it was the one as it was where they had found the body of Cadet Charles, the last of the three murdered officers. Inside the air was musty and the room was lit solely by the dim lighting coming through a solitary window. He was pushed into one of three chairs in the centre of the otherwise empty room, his arms being forced uncomfortably over the wooden back. McGee was next and was handled efficiently in much the same way as his superior. The young man looked wary, _as well he might_, Gibbs mused but he was holding up well.

All eyes turned towards the door where Ziva could be seen down the dimly lit hallway. She was being held from behind and Gibbs could just make out the gleam of sunlight reflecting off the gun in her captor's hand. As she entered the room she stumbled and crashed into the man securing McGee to his seat, Gibbs cheered mentally as she swiftly disarmed him.

Masterson swung round, gun in hand, aimed at Ziva but he hadn't seen her 'captor' who now aimed his own weapon. "NCIS, put the gun down." DiNozzo spoke clearly, no trace of the genial wisecracker as he kept the man in his sights.

Time slowed and, as Gibbs watched, Masterson took his eyes from Tony and swung his weapon back to bear on him. The next instant was a blur as DiNozzo launched himself at the older man and his shot went wild. Gibbs watched helplessly as they fell to the floor, wrestling together. Ziva had no such problems though and swiftly despatched her charge with a chop to the neck before coming to DiNozzo's aid. Masterson was quickly subdued and handcuffed to Gibbs chair as he in turn was released. Quickly he went over to Tony where he sat on the ground. "Why the hell didn't you just shoot him DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice was rough with relief and he sat down wearily beside his injured agent.

"Didn't want to shoot the wrong one Boss," DiNozzo admitted. "At the time there were two of him."

"And now?" Gibbs wondered.

"More like three or four," Tony smiled wryly.

Gibbs shook his head. "Only you DiNozzo," he mused clapping the younger man gently on the knee whilst surreptitiously checking him out. His left eye had completely swollen shut no doubt contributing to his present dilemma and exhaustion was clear in his every movement. "How did you find us," he asked quietly.

"Found out about Masterson being Wilkins brother and Ducky suggested that he would bring you here. We were just lucky that you were held up by the train."

"We were?"

DiNozzo smiled, though Gibbs noted that he lacked his usual gusto. "Ironic isn't it? Apparently there was a problem with the points and traffic was stopped for ten minutes, gave us time to get in position."

Gibbs looked over at Murphy and his team who had just arrived and were beginning the clean up. "You didn't come alone I hope," he queried.

"Never go out without backup Boss," DiNozzo quoted. "Waterson and Markham are outside, there were two others, one driving and the one with Ziva."

"What did you do with them?"

"Persuaded them to stay out of it," DiNozzo said grimly leaning his head back against the wall wearily.

And that, Gibbs supposed, was good enough for now. He too leant back and stretched out his legs in front of him, offering and accepting silent support. Outside the sun finally broke through the heavy cloud and began, gently, to stream through the window.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony stepped carefully out of the elevator and looked around gingerly. He still felt stiff and sore but he could at least open his eye partway and, really, staying at home wasn't helping any. No one else had been put on medical leave and everyone else had been knocked about. Well, everyone but Ducky, Abby and Palmer anyway. He could at least put in a few hours work before going home, make himself useful.

He jumped as a hand cuffed him gently on the back of the head. "Going somewhere DiNozzo?" the voice enquired silkily.

"Um, Yes Boss, to get my report done, you always like things done promptly," Tony said without turning around.

"I usually like people to do as they are told too. What are you doing here?"

The younger man turned slowly, finally lifting his eyes to look at Gibbs. "Come on Boss, please, I'm going crazy at home."

"You've only been there a day DiNozzo, hardly long enough for even you to go 'crazy.' Tony looked at him imploringly, his expression so far removed from the normal outgoing one that Gibbs was moved to ask, "What?"

"Feels too much like being grounded Boss," DiNozzo spoke quietly but, just for a moment, Gibbs saw the lonely little boy again and felt himself relenting, inwardly at least. Outwardly he glared and cuffed the younger man again on the back of the head, letting his hand linger for just a moment.

"Two hours DiNozzo and not a moment more," he said gruffly. "Then I'm taking you home and you will stay there," he held up his hand to forestall the interruption, before repeating. "You will stay there, until I come by and pick you up tomorrow."

The look in Tony's eyes told him that he had made the right decision and, truth be told, he would rather the younger man was where he could keep an eye on him anyway, he was just too damned good at getting himself into trouble. He watched as Tony settled himself carefully behind his desk a smile on his face as he opened his mouth to tease McGee. Ziva sat across from him greeting him cheerfully. His heart swelled, it was a good team, they had acquitted themselves well but, he had a reputation to maintain. Schooling his features he strode across the bullpen to his desk. "Doesn't anyone have any work to do around here?" he grumped, smiling into his coffee.

The End


End file.
